Grease Gun
The M3 Grease Gun is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: WWII. It was cut from Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The M3A1 Grease Gun appears in one mission only, in the mission the player takes control of Sgt. Sam Rivers in an American Sherman Tank. While on foot the player receives an M3. The Grease Gun has a slightly larger sight than the Call of Duty 2 model and has a faster rate of fire. However it lacks in power, but overall a good choice of weaponry for the mission. Gallery Grease Gun FH.png|The Grease Gun in first-person view Grease Gun Iron Sights FH.png|The Grease Gun's iron sights Grease Gun 3rd person FH.png|The Grease Gun in third-person view Call of Duty 2 The M3A1 Grease Gun is the same as the Thompson from Call of Duty with a few differences. It has a 32-round magazine, very manageable recoil, good damage, and good accuracy. However, it has a very low rate of fire, making it harder to effectively use it in close quarters engagements. Its iron sights are also very small (just a tiny triangle-shaped pin at the gun's front), making it difficult to get accurate shots. Nonetheless, it is a solid weapon which users of the Call of Duty '' Thompson might prefer over the ''Call of Duty 2 Thompson, or for those looking for a change. M3 Grease Gun CoD2.png|The Grease Gun in first-person view. M3 Grease Gun Iron Sights CoD2.png|The Grease Gun's iron sights. M3 Grease Gun Reloading CoD2.png|Reloading the Grease Gun. M3 Grease Gun Third Person CoD2.png|The Grease Gun in third-person view. Call of Duty: World at War The M3 Grease Gun was originally going to be in Call of Duty: World at War, but it is cut from final version. however, it can be obtained using console commands where it reuses the same reload as in Call of Duty 2, has a 30 round magazine and is fully automatic but with a slow rate of fire. Call of Duty: WWII The Grease Gun returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Of all the SMGs, the Grease Gun has the slowest time-to-kill in close quarters, scoring three to four-shot-kills at close range depending upon where the bullets hit the enemy. The rate of fire is also very low, making the Grease Gun a very accuracy-dependent weapon. Missing a shot with this weapon can increase the time-to-kill severely as a result of the lower rate of fire, and even if the player lands every shot, the weapon faces severe competition from the other two SMGs, both of which can kill faster than it, and the assault rifles, all of which have faster times-to-kill at point blank. Although the weapon does boast fairly controllable recoil, it is still outclassed at medium range by the Type 100, which boasts a faster time-to-kill at range as a result of higher damage, along with cleaner iron sights and better handling. Assault rifles such as the M1941 and STG-44 also take less time to kill at medium range, and even an M1 Garand can effectively suppress a Grease Gun user with sufficient accuracy. At close range, the PPSh-41, Type 100, and all three aforementioned assault rifles all kill faster than the Grease Gun. As well, many players simply skip using the Grease Gun altogether in favor of the much more effective PPSh-41, which (as of the beta) is available from Level 1 with the use of an Unlock Token. It's sight-in speed is slower than most SMGs which can be alleviated by the Quickdraw Handle. A mixture of the Grip, Rapid Fire and an optic of players choice can help alleviate some of the weapons issues. Advanced Rifling also has little effect on the range. Prior to a patch, when the player equips a Reflex Sight on the Grease Gun and changes the reticle, the default reticle and the new reticle were both displayed on the optic. It shared this trait with the GPMG. Nazi Zombies The Grease Gun can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen it becomes The Greaser. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked at division level 1) *Lens Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 10) Gallery Grease Gun WWII.png|The Grease Gun in first person. Grease Gun ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the Grease Gun's iron sights. Grease Gun Reload WWII.png|Reloading the Grease Gun. Grease Gun Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Grease Gun. Grease Gun Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the Grease Gun. M3 Grease Gun WWII Third Person II.png M3 Grease Gun WWII Third Person.png Grease Gun Reflex Reticle Glitch WWII.png|The reticle glitch shown with the Default and Drop Down reticles Trivia Call of Duty: WWII *A Grease Gun can be seen inside an open supply drop. Category:Call of Duty 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Submachine Guns‎